


High Hopes

by CapriStar (OneDer)



Series: MERAKI PAPERS [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Changbin is a little irrelevant but he's trying his best, Comedy, Epilogue, Feel-good, Felix got replaced pt. 837829, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Oh No Jisung got a pet, Reflection, Save Kim Seungmin 2K19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDer/pseuds/CapriStar
Summary: ~"Um, Felix? Why are you holding that fire extinguisher?"~Minho reflects on his life, love, many many regrets and That One Time Jisung acquired a reptile.(An epilogue to the series; Meraki Papers).
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: MERAKI PAPERS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> \- PART 3 OF THE MERAKI PAPERS SERIES -
> 
> IMPORTANT
> 
> this fic is very short becasue it's an epilogue to the series it's in. It could probably be a very short one shot but it's best when read in the series.
> 
> Please read parts 1 & 2 first.
> 
> Thanks and Enjoy reading :)

Lee Minho doesn't want to die. Or live, particularly.

He seems to be in this constant state of anxious uncaring. Overthinking everything, but avoiding proactively fixing his problems. Too anxious to be unbothered but too unbothered to truly be anxious. It kind of sucks, but Minho can live with it. When he thinks back, he always has. This unwelcome wrongness has swept over every memory; altered every yesterday. It had taken over every second... until he had met Han Jisung.

  
☆

  
"Well at least _pretend_ to like him."  
Jisung pouted defensively. He cradled his... unique... new pet close to his chest. Cooing softly, Jisung stroked the hard, green scales of his disgusting new reptile.

"It's okay, Shrek. He's just a big meanie. Don't listen to him."

Minho spluttered, unceremoniously.

"Shrek?! What a _stupid_ name for a bearded-dragon."

Jisung stuck his tongue out, teasingly. He tightened his hold on Shrek like an over-protective mother. The bearded-dragon was practically being choked.

"It's a brilliant name. They're both green, are they not?"

Rolling his eyes, Minho inspected the animal closely. It backed away from him, hissing angrily. Those eyes were the eyes of a man that ripped barbie doll heads off for his own sick sense of enjoyment. And it obviously hated him.

"Aww. I think he likes you!"

How cutely oblivious Minho's boyfriend was.

"Not only does it obviously despise me and all my life choices, but it's yellow. Not green. _Yellow_."

Minho made big gestures with his arms, as if explaining the theory of Quantum Entanglement to a dog. He might as well have been for the amount of good it did. Jisung continued to smirk that annoying little smirk. 

"Aren't you going to be a supportive boyfriend? This is my first pet since that 'take care of the egg' project in, like, year three."

"Out of pure interest, what happened to your egg?"

Jisung smiled sadly.

"He was delivered into the arms of Go-"

"EVERYONE REMAIN CALM!"

"PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE BURNING ITEM!"

"For fucks sake."

Felix, Changbin and Seungmin (the former dressed in an eye-catching helmet and brandishing his choice of weapon) frantically burst into the small apartment like the spicy disaster they were.

There was silence for a few seconds as the three new-comers surveyed the seemingly safe situation. Minho could only stare.

"Um, Felix? Why are you holding that fire extinguisher?"

Originally stunned into silence, fire extinguisher mid-wave, Felix quickly dropped the tank, smiling like a guilty child as it hit the floor loudly.

"Fire extinguisher? Where would you get that idea? Haha. Ha."

Minho only had to glance down and then back up to meet Felix's worried eyes to prove that his cunning plan had failed. Changbin sighed, rightening the object on the floor so that it wouldn't spew foam everywhere.

"It seems that we overestimated the situation."

Felix nodded heartily.

"But my actions were completely justified! Last time I got a text like that, we were band from Lush. For life."

Minho honestly didn't want to know.

Felix held up the message history on his rose gold IPhone as Minho wandered over to take a look.

**15:24, Millennial Bois (2)**

**Han Jeepers:** Meeting at mine if you're not busy  
 **Han Jeepers:** come if you are busy too  
 **Han Jeepers:** ...  
 **Han Jeepers:** made an investment 

**FEELix:** SHIT STAY RIGHT THERE

"You know what? Fair play. Better safe than sorry." Minho could relate to his Australian friend's worry.

Seungmin sighed for the nth time that day.

"So, Jisung, what do you want if not the fire brigade?"

The cause of all their problems grinned brightly.  
"I want my old squad to meet my new number one."

The old number one (a very distressed Australian Virgo) could only gasp in shock and betrayal.  
Until Jisung pulled his 'investment' out from behind his back.

"Oh. My. God."

Felix squealed in delight. Things only got worse from there.

  
☆

  
And now everyday was like that. A surprising, strange, vaguely traumatising series of events that would be memories forever and yet forgotten in a day. Minho couldn't say he hated it. Maybe, if you threatened him with the death of his beloved cats, he would even say he liked it. 

He really liked it.

Things seemed like they were finally falling into place. A little late, sure, but still valid. Minho had never felt quite so content before. He wasn't sure about the future, or the past. But right now, everything is okay.

And he's on his way up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! That's it for this series, I hope you all enjoyed. (Sorry I took so long posting this final but disappointing ending).
> 
> I'll be coming out with a Stray Kids Groupchat soon so look out for that! Thank you x see you all soon :D


End file.
